Vampiric
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog is attacked by a vampire, in more ways than one. He's broken, scared, and depressed, but he won't tell his friends what happened, otherwise, he fears for their lives. Warning: Readers who are easily disturbed, suffer depression, or have been victims may not have a safe experience reading this. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Vampire Attack

**Chapter 1: Vampire Attack**

It was a beautiful cool evening on Mobias. The stars were out, animals were asleep, and the residents were snuggly tucked into their beds. That is, besides one blue hedgehog.

Sonic the Hedgehog was running through the forest nearby the humble shack he lived in over by the bay of the island. He was having trouble sleeping for the past few nights, feeling like somebody was watching him. He had scoured the perimeters of his home multiple times in search of a spy, maybe even Eggman himself, but he always turned up with nothing. That said, he had always found running relaxing to him and when he returned home, he usually was able to fall asleep a little easier.

Tonight was the third night of his before bedtime run, but unlike the last two, he still felt a little uneasy while he ran. He kept having this sick sensation that he was still being watched, and not by a friendly inducer either.

Finally, Sonic couldn't stand it. He was tired of looking over his shoulder, driven by his rare paranoia. He skidded to a stop and whirled around, taking a defensive stance.

"Who's out there?!" He yelled angrily. "Come out and face me, or are you too much of a coward that you would rather prefer watching me from the sidelines?"

That was Sonic's first mistake.

Suddenly, a strange shadow came lurking out of the darkness, slithering towards the hedgehog like a slithery snake before stopping just in front of him. The shadow of darkness pooled in that spot before rising, morphing and taking shape of a human body, before suddenly disappearing all together.

In its place stood a rather strange looking woman.

She had pale white skin and glowing full red eyes, no pupils or whites, just straight up red. Her hair was long and black, moving in what seemed like a continuous wave, revealing the pointed ears it hid beneath. Her hands were delicate, but were adorned with long and extremely sharp looking black claws. She wore a black choker around her neck, it's center holding a single red ruby. Her dress was short, barely covering her thighs, and it was black and strapless with a white waist belt, held in place by a black buckle. She had knee-high boots with a very sharp looking point on her heels, and her forearms, from the wrists to her elbows, were wrapped in black arm straps. But there was one last detail about her, which was revealed when she smiled. She had fangs!

"W-who are you?" Sonic stuttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable around the woman.

The woman smiled wider, sending distrustful shivers down Sonic's spine as she gestured to herself.

"I'm so glad you asked, Sonic the Hedgehog." She chuckled. "My name is Princess Diaspheria, but you can call me Dia."

"You're a princess?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, I am the last of my kind. You see, my race died out many years ago with the death of my mother, the one other than myself that still exist. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, after all, we're not really a welcomed race."

"Why is that?" Sonic asked, curious but still weary. "What exactly are you the princess of?"

"Well well, my dear Sonic, I thought my appearance would've made it obvious, but I guess not. I am the Princess of the Vampires."

And there it was. The whole reason Sonic was having trouble trusting this stranger. He had heard of vampires before, but he always thought they were just folklore. Tails had said that he had done research on them and discovered that they had existed once, but were wiped out by vampire hunters. But unfortunately, it seems that one has sadly escaped her vital ending.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head Sonic." Diaspheria snickered. "Are you surprised to meet a real life vampire? Don't worry, I won't bite… much."

"What do you want with me?" Sonic gulped, taking a weary step backwards, waiting for the chance to run or fight if need be.

"Don't try to run, Sonic, I am much more quicker than you than you think, stronger too, so you can't fight me much either. Anyways, as for what I want, I have a confession to make. I have been watching you for quite some time Sonic, and I find you most… interesting. You're fast and brave and strong. You utterly fascinate me."

"Something tells me you didn't come to flatter me, though."

"Oh, you'd be right about that, dear Sonic. You see, by being the last of my kind, I have found quite boring and lonely days. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't… sexually frustrated?"

Sonic sweatdropped at this, taking another step back away from the vampire.

"And what does that have to do with me?" He almost didn't want to know.

"Well Sonic, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't utterly infatuated by you." That's what he feared. "But in honesty, I'm also quite hungry." Say what?!

"W-w-what do you mean?" Sonic inwardly gasped, his fear rising the more he spoke with the vampire. He was about to take another step back, when suddenly, her eyes met his and he suddenly felt as if he had no control over his body. Frozen still, like a statue.

"Try and struggle all you want Sonic, but you will never break free." Diaspheria growled, her red eyes still glaring into his green ones. "Not unless I say so."

"What did you do to me?!"

"Simple. By staring my eyes directly into yours, I was able to place just a simple little spell. A spell that renders the victim immobile. You'll only be able to move again, if I send the reversal spell back."

"Reverse it, you monster!"

"Oh, I don't think I will though." Diaspheria chuckled as she stepped closer to the hedgehog, holding up her long claws and gently running them down his face, leaving a tickling sensation across his cheeks before grabbing his brown neckerchief. Sonic wanted to flinch away, but the spell the vampire had placed him under kept him from doing so. "Not until I'm completely satisfied."

With that, Diaspheria ripped the neckerchief away from Sonic's neck, exposing the small furry blue throat, pulsing with veins of blood pumping rather quickly through the hedgehog's body. Diaspheria leaned her head towards his neck, breathing in deeply through her nostril to catch the scent of his sweet blood.

"I'll try not to be… too rough." She smiled, the moonlight flickering off her fangs as her eyes shone with pure evil.

"Please don…!"

But Sonic never got to finish his sentence before the vampire opened her jaws wide and bit down into Sonic's neck, drawing blood immediately.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Sonic cried out in pain as Diaspheria began to feed off him, swallowing gulpfulls of his precious blood each second. 'How is she able to get that much blood off me? Oh god, I hope she didn't hit an artery!'

Diaspheria continued to drink, watching with pleasure as her victim cried and struggled to no avail. At last, she pulled away, but frowned as she noticed that the wound was still bleeding profusely.

"Hmm, looks like I may have used a little too much saliva."

"S-Saliva?" Sonic questioned weakly.

"Yes Sonic dear. We vampires use our saliva to make the blood flow more freely through the wound. It's the same method that bats use."

Sonic tried to imagine Rouge the Bat doing something like this and he just couldn't. Rouge didn't seem like the type, which was most likely a good thing.

Suddenly, Sonic yelped as he felt Diaspheria grab his arms with her claws, slowly lowering him down to the forest floor as she continuously licked the blood away from the bite on his neck.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic began to panic as he was laid on his back.

"I told you Sonic, I'm bored and infatuated by you. I'm sexually frustrated, and I _need_ sowemething to tame it. Plus… I'm in heat."

Sonic's eyes widened as Diaspheria pulled away and straddled his legs, one of her legs on either side of him. He blushed a tomato red as he felt that the vampire wasn't wearing any underwear. Diaspheria smiled at his misery as she slowly rubbed her hands down his sides to his… personal area.

"STOP!" He pleaded. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Diaspheria growled and lunged at his throat again, biting onto the wound with such ferocity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" The hedgehog cried, tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain.

"The more you resist, the harder I bite!" The vampire warned, pulling away once more.

Sonic felt the blood of his neck rolling down into his fur and he couldn't help but cry. Was he gonna die out here, by the hands of a fairy tale monster?!

Sonic's tears only turned the vampire on more. She growled with sexual pleasure as she found Sonic's sheath and began rubbing, trying to make the hedgehog's member come up.

"No, please don't!" Sonic cried again.

Again, Diaspheria growled and lunged, biting his neck even harder than last time. Sonic cried out again as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him.

"Scream all you want Sonic, but nobody will be able to hear you." Diaspheria laughed as she continued to rub. "We are miles away from civilization. And even so, the denseness of this forest would be able to absorb all sound anyway, so your cries are useless. You're mine now Sonic. Tonight, you are my bitch."

Sonic could do nothing but cry as the vampire finally got what she wanted. By the continuous rubbing, Sonic's member began to harden, slowly rising out of its sheath. Sonic looked away in shame as the pink flesh exposed itself into the moonlight. Diaspheria smiled with a hunger for sex before leaning in and wrapping her mouth around the protruding member, sucking slowly and with expertise.

Sonic gasped at the feeling of the vampire's warm mouth over his member, her fangs lightly tickling the flesh as she bobbed up and down, lubricating the shaft with her saliva. Sonic tried his best to pull away, not enjoying this forced encounter at all, but the vampire's spell held strong, holding him down.

Diaspheria smiled as the hedgehog's member leaked with precum, signaling that it was ready. By this time, her body was leaking with her own juices, dripping down onto the hedgehog's legs freely due to having no undergarments. She pulled away from Sonic's shaft and positioned herself right above it. She laid her hands on Sonic's chest as she slowly slid down onto it, pushing it past her clit, through her lips and into the darkness inside her.

Sonic screamed and struggled, moving his head side to side with his eyes scrunched tight as he tried to break free. Diaspheria growled at this and grabbed his throat again, only this time, she didn't let go.

Growling and snarling, Diaspheria began moving her body up and down onto Sonic's member, tightening her hold on his throat the more he screamed. She grabbed Sonic's arms and forced them above his head, holding them down while her claws dug into his skin. Sonic cried and screamed from the pain of her fangs and claws, and the unbelievable rape he was going through. He had no control! He had to break free somehow!

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE YOU A CHAOS EMERALD EVEN!"

"Your Chaos Emeralds are useless to me!" Diaspheria growled through his fur as she began to move faster, moaning with pleasure as she managed to get the member to hit the burning ball deep inside her just right. "I have no evil plans to take over the world, nor do I have the power to use them! No, the only plans I have is to use you at my own free will!"

Sonic screamed and struggled has he suddenly felt his body reaching its end. Diaspheria let go and moaned as well, signaling that she was nearing too. She sat up on Sonic's body, continuing to slam on his member as she arched her back, tilting her head backwards as her eyes rolled into her head, not that anyone could tell with her eyeballs being completely red.

At last, their bodies couldn't take it, as Diaspheria moaned loudly and Sonic screamed as they both orgasmed, their seeds mixing together against the vampire's vulva.

Diaspheria panted, her sexual pleasure spent and satisfied. Sonic refused to look, shame and humiliation radiating off from him. Diaspheria smiled at the hedgehog's misery as she stood up, Sonic's member slipping out of her and disappearing back into its protective sheath.

"You're mine now, Sonic." She hissed in his ear as she hovered over him, staring directly into his eyes. As she did so, Sonic began to feel a sense of control over his body again. As he struggled to get free faster, she smiled with pure evil ecstasy. "Just remember this one thing, Sonic."

At this, Sonic stopped struggling and looked up at the vampire, his full attention on her to hear what she had to say.

"If you tell anyone about what happened here, I will slit their throats and drink from their bodies until there is nothing left, and then I will fuck their corpses while I make you watch."

Sonic stared in utter fear of the vampire, trying his hardest not to imagine the kind of torture she was willing to put him and his friends through if he went to anyone. Smiling in the satisfaction of her message getting through his head, Diaspheria stepped away from Sonic and morphed into her shadow form, slithering away as quick as she could, but not without a few parting words.

"I'll be watching." She said with a hushed echo in her voice.


	2. Sonic's Rescue

**Chapter 2: Sonic's Rescue**

Sonic laid there on the ground, reeling over what just happened to him.

He was attacked… by a vampire! And not only did she feed off him… she… RAPED him!

As this realization sunk in, the hedgehog began to cry, tears flowing from his eyes down the sides of his head like waterfalls.

His innocence was gone, forcefully taken from him by a monster, and there was nothing he could do about it. She had rendered him utterly helpless with that powerful spell of hers that Sonic just could not fight.

She was willful and determined, even denying the trade off of a Chaos Emerald just to torture him! Sonic has never seen such willpower before!

His whole body ached as the last of the spell finally left him, leaving him in tears as he felt every cut and bruise and bite she left on him. His body reeked of the sex the vampire had left him in, almost making him want to vomit. His legs felt sticky from the natural lubricant that had dripped from Diaspheria's clit, he almost wanted to sit up and wipe it off furiously, but at the same time, didn't want to touch it with his own hands.

Sonic then came to another realization. She was watching him. She had been watching him from the very beginning, slowly getting more and more horny just for him. He recalled how his misery had made her want him more and he quickly realized, that he had to get out of here before she decided she wanted a round 2.

His body screaming at him to relax, Sonic rolled onto his stomach and forced himself to get up. He slouched over his own two feet as he shuffled slowly over to his neckerchief that Diaspheria had so violently ripped off, he hoped it wasn't torn and ruined.

As he bent down to pick up his only piece of clothing, Sonic tripped over nothing and he fell, sprawled against the ground, his neckerchief held against his chest in his only form of comfort.

His body hurt so much. He couldn't move!

Once again, he started to cry, hoping, praying that somebody would find him. He didn't care about his image at the moment. He just wanted somebody to find him. To tell him that he was safe and everything was going to be alright. He felt like a child, but he didn't care. His traumatic experience had left a deep running scar on his emotions, burning itself into his mind forever.

Suddenly, the hedgehog heard a motor running above him. He looked up and noticed Eggman riding around in his Egg Mobile. Sonic then realized that he was a little too close to Eggman's base, and the egghead was probably looking for intruders.

Against his better judgement, driven by the need for serious help, Sonic called out.

"Help!" He called out weakly, his voice hoarse from the crying and the screaming. "Please… Eggman… help me!"

His voice was so hoarse and quiet, he was afraid that the doctor hadn't heard him. Then, by some miracle, Eggman decided to looked down right where Sonic was laying and finally noticed him.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" He cried out in outrage, possibly believing that he was there to foil his plans once again. He turned the Egg Mobile and lowered the vehicle down to the ground, hovering just mere inches away from the blue hero. "You're a little early to foil my plans Sonic, but no matter, I will…"

But suddenly, Eggman stopped as he got a better look at his arch nemesis. The hedgehog was covered in cuts and bruises, bleeding from his arms by what looked like claw marks. And a rather ghastly looking bite was wrapped around his throat, as if some wild animal had tried to snap his neck in its jaws.

Sonic said nothing as he laid there, tears silently pooling out of his eyes as he allowed himself to be completely vulnerable to the evil genius. Not that he had a choice anyway, his body would never allow him to fight in its current condition.

"Sonic…" Eggman finally said. "What happened?"

Sonic slightly opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again as he remember Diaspheria's threat. No. Even Eggman didn't deserve to go through that.

"Sonic?"

At the sound of genuine concern in the doctor's voice, Sonic finally couldn't stand it and he broke down, sobbing with full force as the dam of unshedded tears finally opened and released the true waterfall he was holding back.

As Sonic sobbed, Eggman allowed the caring instincts he had left to take over. He landed his Egg Mobile onto the ground before getting out of it himself. He walked over to the weeping hedgehog and picked him up, holding him bridal style as he allowed him to sob into his chest. He noticed that Sonic's weak grip had allowed him to drop the neckerchief, so Eggman lowered himself to pick up the piece of clothing too before he turned back to the vehicle and climbed in, still holding onto Sonic as he gently brushed his quills back.

He was going to find out what had made the hedgehog so upset, and when he did… they were gonna wish they were never born.


	3. Eggman's Care

**Chapter 3: Eggman's Care**

Sonic remained silent the whole way back to Eggman's base. Eggman thought since because it was closer he could take the hedgehog back with him to take care of him and figure out what had traumatized the blue hero so badly.

The whole way there, Eggman held Sonic as he drove the Mobile with one hand. Sonic clung to his arch enemy, searching for any source of comfort he could get, not that he needed to, Eggman wasn't letting go with his gentle hold for anything.

At last, they finally arrived at the base and Eggman flew in, gently lowering the Egg Mobile to the landing pad as if trying not to jolt the hedgehog in his arms. Once he turned the vehicle off, he held Sonic a little tighter in a protective manner as he climbed out and walked inside through the sliding double steel doors. Feeling safe and comforted, Sonic buried his face into Eggman's chest, as if trying to hide from the monster that had taken advantage of him. Eggman didn't object. He just continued to stroke the quills in the gentle manner that he possessed.

"Welcome home, Doctor Eggman." Orbot greeted as he wheeled over, Cubot following behind. "How was your…"

Orbot suddenly stopped as he noticed the frightened hedgehog in his creator's arms. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was Eggman doing, holding Sonic like that?

"Um, sir?" Cubot spoke up. "What is Sonic doing here? And why is he clinging to you like that?"

"At the moment, that is none of your concern." Eggman told them. "Sonic is in my care for the time being. I'm going to get him cleaned up and I'm gonna try to get him to talk to me."

"Shall we get the torture devices, sir?" Orbot questioned.

At the mention of torture, Sonic began to cry again, sobbing into Eggman's chest, leaving a big wet tearstained spot on the doctor's uniform. Eggman pet Sonic's quills and hushed, trying to calm his arch nemesis.

"No Orbot." He ordered the red spherical robot. "He's been through enough."

With that said, Eggman turned away from his robots and continued walking down the hall towards the bathroom. Before he entered, he stopped and turned back to his robots.

"What you can do though, is get me the first aid kit so that I can deal with Sonic's injuries properly."

"Yes sir!" Both Orbot and Cubot saluted.

Eggman nodded and entered the bathroom with Sonic safely in his arms.

When he entered the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and set Sonic in the big white porcelain tub. He undid Sonic's sports wraps and took off his gloves and shoes, setting them aside with his neckerchief.

"Sonic," He spoke to the hedgehog gently. "I know you hate water, but I'm gonna have to turn it on to help get you cleaned up… ok?"

Sonic said nothing. He just stared down at his legs, trying not to grimace at the sight of the vampire's lubricant starting to solidify and turn white, he was surprised Eggman hasn't noticed it yet, and was secretly praying that he wouldn't.

Realizing that he wasn't gonna get a response, Eggman reached over and turned on the water, checking it before putting in the plug. He let the water rise to cover Sonic's feet before he reached underneath the sink and pulled out a cup, filling it to the brim with the still running water before gently pouring it over Sonic's body. The hedgehog flinched at the soft touch of the water pouring onto his back, but other than that, he did nothing else.

Eggman wet a wash rag and began washing the blue hero, starting with gentle strokes to his face to wash away the tears that had dried and stuck to his cheeks. Afterwards, he put a little soap on the rag and washed the rest of the hedgehog's body, being sure to be extra careful with his arms and neck. Sonic relaxed, almost leaning into the doctor's gentle touch, but when it came to washing his perineal area, he tensed back up and quickly flinched away, whimpering as he drew his legs close to his body and covered his area with his hands.

"Oh, right," Eggman nodded, moving the rag away. "I suppose that is a pretty personal area. You can wash it yourself, if you'd like."

Sonic stared at the white rag, bloody from his arms and neck, and wet and frothy with the doctor's strawberry scented soap. Sonic didn't particularly like smelling like a strawberry, but anything was better than the stench of sex that was still clogged in his nose. He carefully grabbed the rag and began washing himself, while Eggman respectfully turned away, watching as Orbot knocked on the door before coming in with the first aid kit.

"Here's the kit, sir." Orbot said as he handed it to the evil genius.

"Thanks Orbot, now out with you, I have a patient to take care of."

Orbot nodded and wheeled away, closing the door behind him.

"... I thought you said you weren't a real doctor."

Eggman almost jumped at Sonic's voice, unable to believe that the hedgehog was actually talking now. He turned back to him to see that he had laid the rag over the rim of the tub, finished with his washing, but he was staring at the wall with a haunted look. He kept sniffing and rubbing his nose. Sonic smelled like a strawberry now, but the stench was still in his nose, the strawberries unable to break through.

"Yes, I may not be a real doctor, but I still have some medical knowledge." Eggman answered as he took a wad of toilet paper and held it against Sonic's nose. "Here Sonic, blow."

Sonic did as he was told and blew as hard as he could into the makeshift tissue, sending sex-filled mucus out of his system. When Eggman pulled away, Sonic could finally smell the strawberries, relieved to be free from one of the reminders of rape.

After throwing away the tissue, Eggman turned off the water and unplugged the drain. He put the rag in a laundry bin by the tub and put the cup back under the sink. When he pulled back out, he was holding a big white towel, which he used to wrap around Sonic's body and lifted him out of the tub, holding him close.

"Cubot!" Eggman called to the robot as he walked out into the hall. "Grab Sonic's stuff and the first aid kit and follow me back to my room."

"Yes sir!" Cubot saluted before going off to do what was ordered of him.

"... Thanks for taking care of me, Eggman." Sonic said, forming the second sentence he had said since he was first found.

"Of course Sonic. We may not be friends, but I can still care. I'm willing to help you in your time of need, especially since you've always helped me in my time of need."

"Even if most of them were for trickery on your part." Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, that too." Eggman chuckled back.

Eggman then stopped in front of a red steel door, waiting for it to open up. Once it did, he stepped into his room, followed by Cubot who was now holding the first aid kit and Sonic's gloves, shoes, and neckerchief.

"Just set that stuff on the side of the bed Cubot." Ordered Eggman as he set Sonic down onto the edge of the bed, having him sit up with the towel wrapped around him like a blanket. "And then you can leave."

Cubot nodded and set the stuff down before leaving. Once the door closed behind him, Eggman opened up the first aid kit and pulled out a bottle of Bactine and some cotton balls.

"Now I'm warning you ahead of time Sonic, this is going to sting." He warned the hedgehog before pouring some bactine onto a cotton ball and cleaning the cuts on Sonic's arms.

Sonic flinched and hissed, struggling not to pull away from the stinging sensation of the medicine. Once the cuts were clean of all possible infection, Eggman got out some gauze tape from the kit and wrapped up Sonic's arms.

"That neck of yours is what I'm most worried about." Eggman said, lifting Sonic's chin a bit to observe the grisly bite of Diaspheria. "I'm afraid it might need some stitches."

Eggman again reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a little white pill.

"Here, take this." He said, holding it out to the hedgehog.

"What is it?" Sonic asked as he wearily took the pill into his own hand.

"It's an EZ-melt painkiller. It'll take away the pain some when I start stitching your neck back up."

Not wanting to take any chances of feeling a needle going into his neck multiple times, Sonic placed the pill on his tongue, marveling at how it melted so easily. Minty.

Immediately, he began to feel the effects. He couldn't feel the stinging in his arms from the bactine, and his body didn't ache with the afterfects of rape.

Eggman took out some new cotton balls and poured the bactine, cleaning away at Sonic's neck now. Every now and again, Sonic would flinch as the doctor dabbed at a particularly bad area of the bite, but remained silent for the most part. It wasn't until Eggman got out the needle and thread and started stitching the gash did he start softly crying again.

"Sh, sh, sh Sonic. It's alright. It'll be over and done with soon." Eggman whispered hushed words of comfort as he continued to stitch.

Sonic said nothing and just continued to softly sob, waiting for the pain to be over with. The painkiller had done little to block out the effects of a needle going through his skin followed by the pulling sensation of the thread. Eventually, Eggman finally tied off the thread and snapped it, taking some gauze and wrapping it over the stitches to keep them in place. Sonic sniffed and wiped away his tears, incredibly grateful to the doctor. Eggman sighed as he sat on the bed next to his arch nemesis, now at the moment friend. He pulled Sonic into a hug and gently stroked his quills.

"Sonic… What happened?" He asked again, hopeful that he would get an answer this time.

Sonic again considered telling Eggman about Diaspheria and what she had done to him, but her threat still hung in the air and he just couldn't. He couldn't let Eggman get killed on his account.

"I'm… sorry, Eggman… I wanna tell you, but… I just… can't."

Sonic's words were broken up by gentle sobs, he just couldn't stop crying, but could you really blame him? Never in a million years had he ever thought that something like this could happen to him. But that's the messed up thing, isn't it? You never believe something could happen to you until it does.

Eggman sighed but didn't force the hedgehog to speak. Whatever had happened had really traumatized him, and he was perhaps too afraid to speak about it, afraid of possibly reliving it.

"Alright Sonic, I won't force you to tell me." He gently said. "But just know that even if we're enemies, you can still talk to me."

"... Thanks Eggman."

"Do you wanna stay for the night? Rest up before you head back home?"

"A very generous offer of you, but no thanks." Sonic shook his head as he grabbed his shoes and gloves, pulling them back on. Eggman went ahead and grabbed the neckerchief and gently tied it around Sonic's neck as if trying not to disturb the stitches. "Thank you for the care, Eggman, but I really must get back home, otherwise Tails and the others will completely freak out if they see that I'm not there."

"I could send them a message." Eggman offered.

"No, they won't fall for it." Sonic shook his head again. "They'll just think you kidnapped me and you're trying to trick them, and I honestly don't want them coming over for a fight after everything you just did for me."

Sonic stood up from the bed and made his way over to the door. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Eggman had stood up too and was looking down at him with concern in his eyes. It broke the hedgehog's heart. Now he really couldn't let Diaspheria hurt him.

"I understand, Sonic." Eggman nodded. "But please, be careful out there."

"... I will… try." Sonic whispered to himself before looking up at his arch enemy, now at the moment friend. "Thanks again Eggman."


	4. Round Two

**Chapter 4: Round Two**

Sonic left Eggman's base and headed back into the woods, looking over his shoulders every once in awhile to make sure that Diaspheria wasn't there. He had this uneasy feeling that she was still watching him. Would she get mad because Eggman had cared for him?

Suddenly, Sonic heard a twig snap loudly, as if it was on purpose. He heard a dark female chuckle and he realized that she was here, watching him, possibly planning to torture him again.

Panicking, Sonic summoned up the courage to run, picking up as much speed as he could through the forest, while trying not to run into any trees. He heard Diaspheria hiss as she came after him. He picked up his speed and ran as fast as he could, trying to get to the safety of his home.

Suddenly, the blue hedgehog felt something grab his legs and he fell as he tripped over them. He tried kicking his legs at the vampire to escape but it was no use. She really was stronger and faster than him. She was already on top of him, sitting on his stomach as she grabbed his arms and held them above his head, creating new wounds with her claws. Sonic panicked as Diaspheria stared down at him, her red eyes glowing with pure rage.

"What did you say to him?!" She hissed. Obviously, she had seen her toy leave Eggman's base, and she was suspicious that he might have said something to the doctor, even if everybody knows that they're enemies.

"NOTHING! I SWEAR I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM!" Sonic cried, really milking it to get the vampire to believe him. "Please, don't hurt him! I didn't say anything, he knows nothing, honest!"

Diaspheria raised an eyebrow and growled to herself, pondering whether she should believe her toy or not.

"Please. Please Diaspheria, I promise you that our secret is safe. I promise."

" _Our_ secret, dear?" Diaspheria purred, intrigued now.

Sonic looked at the sexsick vampire on top of him and gulped. He really didn't want to say it, but if it was the only way to get her to believe him, then so be it.

"Yes, _our_ secret. It's safe… Dia."

Diaspheria purred and laid on top of him, staring directly into his eyes. Sonic had to admit, that if he wasn't so terrified, her full red eyes may have appeared beautiful.

"Ok, I believe you." She said between her purrs. "But… I'm still bored. I need some fun."

"... No," Sonic gasped as he felt his body getting stiff again. "No, not again, please don't!"

"Do you _want_ me to ruin those pretty little stitches your enemy had so kindly given you?" The vampire growled. "Try to resist me Sonic and that's exactly what I'll do!"

Sonic whimpered as he realized that he had no choice but to let the vampire do as she wished with him. Once again, he was frozen under her spell, utterly helpless.

"I think this time, I'll let myself actually show you how much I love you." Diaspheria giggled in a flirtatious manner. She grabbed Sonic's neckerchief in her hands and pulled him closer to her face. "Kiss me."

"W-w-w-what?!"

"Kiss me!" Diaspheria growled again before she roughly planted her lips into his, kissing him roughly.

Sonic screeched against the kiss and tried to pull back, but between the spell and her strength, he couldn't get very far. Diaspheria growled and bit his lip, sinking her fangs in to draw out his delicious blood. Sonic opened his mouth to cry out in pain and Diaspheria seized the moment to attack again, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she kissed him. Sonic growled back and thought about biting onto that tongue, until she seemed to read his mind and pulled back, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sonikuu." She giggled, using Sonic's Japanese name. "If you bite my tongue, you risk the chance of drawing blood from it."

"So what?" Sonic growled. "It'd be a taste of your own medicine."

"Actually, Sonikuu, with your bleeding lip, and my bleeding tongue, you risk the chance of mixing our blood together, and do you have any idea of what that could result in?"

By the look on Diaspheria's face, Sonic really didn't want to know, as he already had a feeling of what she was about to say.

"By mixing our blood together, the result is that you yourself will be turned into a vampire… FOREVER." Diaspheria cackled. "So, unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a creature of darkness, I suggest you don't try anything that could lead to drawing blood from me."

With that, the vampire kissed him again, exploring his hot wet cavern with her tongue. Tears rolled from Sonic's eyes, he just couldn't win, could he?! He literally had NO defense against his rapist. He couldn't run from her, she was too fast, even for him. He couldn't fight her, she was too strong, and anyway, her spell had him frozen stiff, so he couldn't fight even if he wanted to. And he couldn't draw blood from her, otherwise he risks mixing their blood and turning into a vampire himself, and that was a definite NOPE! There was nothing he could do! She had thought of everything. She was the ultimate package. A greater villain than even Doctor Eggman. Sonic had nothing.

"Face it, dear, you're never going to escape from me." Diaspheria chuckled as she finally pulled back, gently laying a hand on his thigh and sliding it down to his sheath again. "So you might as well let me pleasure you."

"This is not pleasurable!" Sonic screeched. "This is rape!"

"Oh, I would've thought that all guys enjoyed getting laid."

"This is not getting laid if it's not consensual! I did not consent! And anyway, I'm not like those guys. I respect a woman and view her as something more than just someone to have sex with!"

Diaspheria purred and leaned in, kissing Sonic again as she began rubbing his sheath for the second time that night.

"You're words please me, Sonikuu. If only my other victim was like you."

"Other victim?!" Sonic was horrified and curious. "Who else have you attacked?"

"That doesn't matter, Sonic," The vampire shook her head. "What matters is that I'm here, with you, and I just know for a fact that you'll be able to give me what I want."

With that, Diaspheria stopped rubbing as soon as Sonic's member was out again. She scooched herself down to it and lowered her head to it, sticking her tongue out to lightly tease the tip. Sonic flinched and whimpered, wanting her to stop.

"Please, Dia…" He pleaded, using the name she liked. "Please don't do this."

"It's too late, Sonikuu." She giggled. "I'm about to give you the best blowjob you'll ever have."

With that, she wrapped her mouth around Sonic's member and began sucking, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked, running her tongue across the flesh. Sonic gasped as he felt a horrible sensation to buck his hips and shove himself deeper into her throat. It was a horrible feeling, not because he couldn't move, but because he didn't want to show any sign that his mind might not be enjoying this, but his body is.

It's like that dumb song.

 _My mind's telling me no, but my body is telling me yes._

Sonic absolutely hated it.

While Sonic was battling with his body's wants, Diaspheria had moved her hands over to Sonic's balls, perfectly hidden underneath the fur, and had began groping them, rubbing her hands against them, massaging and tickling them. Sonic cried out as he tried to get away, no matter how many times his mind's logic told him that he CAN'T. Diaspheria smiled at Sonic's struggle and continued sucking and groping, moving her head down closer to the base of the member in her mouth.

Sonic cried as he felt the pressure building up in his lower half. His body was obviously feeling pleased, but Sonic himself was feeling embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He thought that he would have more willpower than this. His mind was telling him no, but his body…

Suddenly, Sonic screamed dear god bloody murder as his body nonconsensually orgasmed, shooting his seed directly into the vampire's mouth. Diaspheria smirked as she sucked and swallowed every last drop of the hedgehog's cum. When she was finished, she pulled away, allowing his member to retreat back into its sheath.

"I think you've had enough, dear." She chuckled as she watched Sonic bawling his eyes out. "But just remember this. Next time, you'll have to participate. I'll give you a while to speculate about this. I love them when they're broken and easy to handle."

Diaspheria stood up and walked over to Sonic's head. He stared back at her, green meeting red as he felt the spell wearing off again.

"And remember, if you tell anyone about us…"

Instead of saying it, Diaspheria took one of her claws and slashed it across Sonic's throat, leaving a shallow cut just barely enough to draw blood. It was more of a flesh wound actually. Diaspheria smiled evilly as she morphed into her shadow and sped away for god knows how long.

Sonic laid there and cried. He couldn't believe this happened again. And worse of all, his body had enjoyed it. He was ashamed of himself. How could he let himself enjoy the kind of torture he was going through?

Sonic got up and looked round, turning every which way to make sure she was really gone. When he saw and heard nothing, he hugged himself and started walking home, too scared and depressed to run.

Diaspheria had been right about one thing… he was broken.


	5. Sticks Knows

**Chapter 5: Sticks Knows**

It was morning by the time Sonic finally got home. He'd spent every five seconds jumping at every little noise and cowering in fear, just waiting for Diaspheria to come out and finish the job. He was shaking by the time he got home, and his face was drenched in tears. The blood on his arms, neck, and lips had dried, turning a crusty black and red in his royal blue fur, like a messed up combination of Shadow and Sonic.

When he walked into his humble shack located by the bay of the island, he was surprised to see his friends, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks, waiting for him.

Tails, being the first one to notice his friend, stood up in alarm.

"Sonic, where have you been?!" He demanded. "You've been out all night!"

Sonic, still traumatized, hugged his arms to his body and looked away, not saying a word. At this, Amy suddenly noticed the blood on his arms.

"Oh my gosh, Sonic, what happened to your arms?!" She cried, then noticed the flesh wound on his neck and the bites on his lips. "And your neck and lips! What happened?!"

"Yeah, I thought Eggman took care of your wounds." Tails frowned as he noticed the blood too.

At this, Sonic looked at his friends, his eyes widening in question, but still, he remained silent, afraid that the very misery in his voice would trigger the vampire's hormones. Tails noticed this look and decided to explain.

"Eggman sent one of his bugbots to us with a message." He explained. "He said that he had found you in the woods near his base, badly wounded and crying, so he took you back and took care of you. Then he said that afterwards, you left without telling him what happened."

"So if you're not willing to tell Eggman, just tell us." Knuckles told his friend. "After all, we are your friends… aren't we?"

"Of course we are Knuckles." Sticks rolled her eyes, then glared suspiciously at Sonic. "But what if this is not the real Sonic, but rather a robot look-alike sent by Eggman to fool us! I betcha he's watching us right now, waiting for the perfect moment to take control of our minds and turn us into his evil brainless zombie minions!"

"Sticks, stop, this is serious." Amy scolded. "Can't you see that Sonic's hurt?"

"Ignore her Sonic, you know how she is." Tails comforted as he tried to lay a hand on his friend's shoulder, but then suddenly, Sonic whimpered and flinched away, stepping a few paces back out of reach.

Sonic didn't want to be touched. He was afraid that just a simple touch from his friends would bring the vampire running, screaming out accusations. And worse of all, he didn't want his disgusting body to be rubbed off onto his friends.

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were confused about this, but Sticks surprisingly became very serious, her eyes widening in shock.

"Hold on…" She held up her hand to halt the rest of the gang. "I'm pretty sure I've seen this kind of behavior before. Let me talk to him."

"Sticks…" Amy began.

"No Amy, I'm serious." The badger claimed to the pink hedgehog. "Trust me, if this is what I think it is… then it really is nothing to laugh at."

With that, the others stood back as they allowed Sticks to approach Sonic, coming as close to him as the blue hedgehog would allow. When she was standing face to face with him, she looked directly into his emerald green eyes, wet and glossy with tears. Sonic looked away, not wanting to be reminded of the spell that could so easily be placed upon him by direct eye contact. Sticks didn't complain, but instead, spoke to him in a hushed voice.

"Sonic…" She started carefully. "Did someone… hurt you?"

Sonic flinched but didn't say anything, hugging himself even tighter. He wasn't saying anything. Diaspheria couldn't do anything if Sticks figured it out herself… could she?

"Sonic…" Sticks tried again. "Did someone… take advantage of you? Make you do… inappropriate things?"

At this, Sonic suddenly began to cry again, burying his face into his hands so that his friends wouldn't see his shame. Sticks squeaked pathetically, her face falling with that serious expression to something of more concern sorriness.

"Oh Sonic…" She said as she tried to wrap her arms around him in a comforting hug, but of course, Sonic whimpered and scurried away to a corner in the room, refusing to let anyone touch him ever again. He sat on the ground and hugged his legs close to his body, rocking back and forth in that fetal position as he sobbed into his knees.

"Sticks, what is going on?" Amy asked the badger, surprised by Sonic's actions. Sticks sighed and turned to look at the rest of her friends.

"I've seen this kind of behavior before." She explained. "I had a neighbor once, who had a sister that was a victim. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, and most definitely wouldn't let anyone touch her. This is no laughing matter you guys. Our poor friend Sonic has been violated."

At this, the others sucked in horrified gasps.

"You mean… he was… raped?" Amy almost didn't want to know.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what I mean."

The group was silent, completely dumbfounded with shock at the discovery. They turned to look at their friend, who was still crying and rocking in the corner. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he'd been screaming for a long time, and quite loudly too. They were surprised they didn't hear anything, if he HAD been screaming, which is most likely he was.

"Poor Sonic." Knuckles finally said in pity. "I never would've guessed."

"Why would somebody do something so horrible?" Amy wanted to know. "And who?"

"I'll see if I can get him to tell me." Sticks nodded, turning back to Sonic and slowly approaching him, but staying far enough away so he didn't feel trapped. "Sonic, can you tell me who did this to you?"

Sonic sniffed and looked up at his friend, his eyes wet and bloodshot from the crying. He was trembling as he stared, the two sides of his brain fighting with each other.

 _We have to tell them. If we do, maybe they can help._

 **But if we tell them, we risk letting them get hurt by that whore. We'd never be able to live with ourselves.**

 _But if we don't tell them, she's just gonna keep coming back and attacking and raping us. We should've told Eggman when we had the chance, but we can tell them now._

 **Don't you remember how she attacked us after we left Egghead's lair just because she thought we might of said something?! Remember her threat?! I think I'd rather just die than let that happen to anyone!**

 _Maybe we should have taken up Eggman's offer._

 **Wouldn't have mattered. She most likely would've stilled attacked us in the morning. We can't say anything. They already know what happened, but she can't do anything if they don't know** _**who**_ **did it.**

 _Got me there._

"Sonic?"

Sonic snapped out of his mental battle with himself and looked back at Sticks, who was still staring in concern. Sonic whimpered and shook his head, refusing to speak and put his friends in danger as he looked away from them, staring at the wall with an empty haunted look.

"Just as I thought…" Sticks sighed as she looked back at her friends. "He's not gonna tell us anything… he's too broken for it."

Sonic's friends didn't know what to say to this. How do you fix someone who has been traumatized by rape?

"We should… probably tell Eggman." Tails exclaimed suddenly.

"What? Why?!" Amy demanded.

"Because if you remember correctly, Eggman wanted to make sure Sonic got home ok."

"But he's not ok, Tails." Knuckles frowned. "He's not ok at all. He was raped!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Tails snapped, then sighed. "But still, I think Eggman deserves to know, otherwise, why would he go through the trouble of taking care of Sonic after the first attack and warning us to watch out for him?'

Knuckles, Sticks, and Amy said nothing, giving the fox a small victory over his decision. He went over to a laptop he had sitting on a nearby table and began typing a few codes into in, trying to hack into Eggman's security system to send a two-way message to the evil genius. Suddenly, there was a small BLOOP, and an image of Eggman sitting at his high-tech computer came onto the screen. Tails turned on the microphone and began speaking.

"Doctor Eggman?"

Tails' sudden voice that seemed to come out of nowhere startled the villain as he yelped and fell back over his chair, crashing onto the floor. Tails cringed at the sound, his ears falling against his head.

"Sorry Eggman, didn't mean to startle you." He apologized.

"Why, when I get my hands on you, you no good goody-two shoes furball!" Eggman snapped threateningly as he stood up and sat the chair back upright, looking around, becoming confused when he couldn't see the twin-tailed fox. "What the- where are you?"

"I hacked into your security cameras," Tails explained, ignoring the threat. "I thought you would like to know that Sonic made it home."

"Oh, thank goodness." Eggman sighed with relief. "If I'm honest, I was actually really worried about him. You should've seen the injuries I saw."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Tails sighed, looking at his friend in the corner. "But frankly, I think he may have been better off staying with you last night."

"I offered him a place to stay, but he refused. Why, what's wrong?"

"Sonic had another attack on his way home last night. There are new claw wounds on his arms, and there's a shallow cut across his throat, and his lip is all bit up."

"Oh no, is he ok?!"

"I wish I could say he was, but Eggman… we know what happened."

"... And?"

"Turns out… Sonic… was…"

"Was what Tails?"

"...Raped."


	6. Bodyguard

**Chapter 6: Bodyguard**

As soon as Tails had said the word, Eggman had left his lair so fast, he would've put Sonic to shame. Now he was in the shack with the five heroes, pacing back and forth while the heroes, minus Sonic who was still shivering in the corner, watched him.

"Did he say who did it?" He asked the heroes.

"No, he hasn't said a word." Amy shook her head. "All he does is cry, with a little bit of screaming and whimpering if anybody tries to touch him."

"Hmm, I see." Eggman nodded, turning to look at the shivering blue hedgehog. "I never thought I'd ever see him this way."

"And we never thought that he'd be raped." Tails sighed, his ears flat. "Guess we're all pretty shocked.

"Have you been able to test for STDs and such?" Eggman asked.

"He won't let me get close enough to take a blood sample." Tails shook his head. "Whoever did this has really traumatized him."

"Yeah, but I'd be pretty traumatized too if I was attacked twice in the same night." Amy nodded.

"How did they know that Sonic was leaving Egghead's base anyway?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head in question.

Ignoring the old insult, Eggman suddenly facepalmed.

"Dang it!" He cursed. "They may have been near as soon as Sonic left. I knew it was a bad idea to let him go off on his own. The least I could've done was try a little harder to get him to stay, but in his condition, I didn't want him to feel like a hostage. Perhaps maybe I could've escorted him, but I thought since because he's the fastest thing alive, he would've been fine."

Eggman sighed and looked back at the broken hedgehog. "But I guess not."

"Don't beat yourself up on this one, Eggman, this is not your fault." Amy assured him. "You could've never known what would happen."

"I suppose," Eggman sighed. "But I still can't help but feel partly responsible."

"Well, if you feel responsible, then do something about it." Sticks huffed, crossing her arms. "Instead of just standing there moping all day."

Suddenly, Eggman got an idea. He snapped his fingers and chuckled.

"I will do something about it! I have an idea!" Eggman was about to leave afterwards, but before he did, he turned back to the heroes. "Take good care of him. Try to get him to talk. I was able to get a few sentences from him the first time, maybe you'll have the same luck. Until then, I'll be right back."

And with that, he left without another word.

"What was that all about?" Knuckles questioned.

"I don't know Knuckles," Tails shook his head. "But at the moment, I'm not worried about it. Sonic has to be our first priority now."

"Of course, Tails." Amy agreed sadly as she started to approach the trembling blue hero. "Sonic… please… it's Amy, your friend. Please, can you tell us what happened? Who did this to you?"

Sonic knew someone was talking, he could hear a familiar voice, a female. It sounded too soft to be Diaspheria's so that was a relief, but his mind couldn't trigger who it belonged to. During his mental state, while everyone was waiting for Eggman, Sonic's mind had gone completely blank as in a last attempt to forget about his traumatizing experience, but at the same time, it just left behind a broken hollow shell.

Sonic could say nothing, he couldn't look at anything. His eyes were forever focused on what was in front of him, tears spilling from their ducts as the pain slowly washed out of him.

"Sonic, please say something." Tails begged, but like Amy, he got no response. Tails sighed. "Fine, then if you're not gonna talk to me, then at least please let me take a blood sample. I have to know if any other consequences may come out of this. I'm sure you understand."

Another friendly, familiar, voice entered through Sonic's eardrums, male this time, but like the female, Sonic's mind refused to register it. Only when he felt something prick him in the arm did he suddenly break from his mental breakdown, screaming and crying, desperately trying to get away. The prick felt too much like the vampire's fangs, and he wanted to be far away from it.

"Sonic! Sonic! Calm down!" Tails pleaded as he held onto his friend's arm to keep him from moving it too much as he got the blood sample. "Look! It's over! It's over."

With that, Tails pulled the needle out of Sonic's arm and corked the vial, stepping away from the frantic hedgehog. Sonic whimpered and sobbed as he rubbed the soreness out of his arm, his eyes suddenly trained on the twin-tailed fox. He saw the needle and the vial of blood, and he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

 _It's not his fault. He couldn't have known._

 **He still shouldn't have done it in the first place! Not when we're like this!**

 _We know why he did it. He told us. Surely it's important to know if that vampire may have left us with something._

 **Oh she left us with something alright! A fucking hollow empty feeling in our stomach! A fucking mind filled with trauma!**

 _Watch your language! She may have cursed but we are NOT her!_

 **We will never be like her.**

The battle in his mind made Sonic an empty shell again. He stopped rubbing his arm and continued to look at the wall straight ahead of him. His friends sighed in disappointment as they turned to Tails microscope and laptop to look for any diseases that Sonic may have caught.

"I'm not seeing anything." Tails exclaimed as he continued clicking through the digital holograph of the blood cells on his computer.

"Seeing any what?"

The unexpected voice made the four heroes jump before they turned around, sighing in relief when it was just Eggman.

"Man, that was quick." Sticks frowned, crossing her arms.

"Yes, well, to be truthful, I've already had this character built a few years ago." Eggman chuckled nervously. "He was originally supposed to be a messenger robot, but I'm sure he can serve as a bodyguard as well."

"A bodyguard?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. Now that Sonic is pretty much a broken shell, he's gonna need someone to look after him until he snaps out of it." Eggman explained. "I thought it would be easier to have a robot since because they normally don't have anything better to do, so he won't be leaving Sonic's side anytime soon, unlike you four as I'm sure each and every one of you have your own things to take care of in your lives. And it's obvious I'm out of the question, so…"

"We get it, Eggman." Amy sighed, rolling her eyes. "So where is this robot?"

"He's right outside, waiting for his cue." With that, Eggman looked back through the open door frame of the shack. "Bokkun! Get in here!"

At the command, a small, little black robot came flying into the shack on his little rocket jet connected to his back. He was completely black, with red shoes, white gloves, and a grey belt wrapped around his waist with a big yellow M on the front. His rocket jet was held in place by two red straps that snuggled against his shoulders. His eyes were big, round and yellow, and very innocent looking. His head had two large points on the sides, making him look like a little devil, and on top of his head, was a grey ridge in the form of a V in the middle of his forehead and the back of his head.

"Bokkun reporting for duty, Eggman!" The little robot saluted in a high pitch voice of a child.

"Why does he look so familiar?" Knuckles wondered. "Wait, wasn't he your messenger robot with the exploding tv sets when we were stuck on earth?"

Knuckles' statement was met with confused stares by everyone in the room (excluding Sonic). Knuckles met their stares just as confused.

"What?"

"Knuckles, that's crazy," Sticks rolled her eyes. "Too crazy even for me."

"Ignoring that," Amy shook her head and looked back at Eggman. "Are you sure he'll be able to protect Sonic until we find the… perpetrator?"

"Of course," Eggman assured. "Here, watch." Suddenly, Eggman pulled out a long board of wood from behind his back and held it in front of him. "Bokkun, attack!"

The little robot gave out a mighty cry before jumping up and delivering a swift roundhouse kick to the board, completely snapping it in half.

"Woah!" The others exclaimed at the sight.

Bokkun settled back on the ground and clapdusted his hands before looking back at the heroes.

"Eggman already explained to me what my mission here is." He said. "I may be small, but I'm tough too. I'll do my best to make sure that no harm comes to Sonic until his attacker has been caught."

The others had no idea what to say to this. Could this little robot really protect Sonic? Like it or not, they had no choice. Somebody was gonna have to watch over the azure hedgehog.

"I guess Sonic has a bodyguard now." Tails shrugged.

"Yay!" Bokkun exclaimed happily before flying up to Sonic, landing right in front of him so that the traumatized hero was looking right at him. "I promise you, Sonic, I'm gonna do whatever I can to take care of you."

Sonic said nothing, but instead continued to stare at the robot in front of him. His words were comforting, and he looked familiar too, though Sonic couldn't pinpoint why. He felt, that even though he was a creation of Eggman, he could trust him.

Bokkun smiled sadly and decided to try to take it a step further. He reached his hand out slowly, trying not to distress the victim. His gloved hand suddenly came in contact with the other, and he held on gently. Sonic felt the gentle touch, and he couldn't help but squeeze back with his own hand.

As his friends and Eggman witnessed this, their minds were made up.

Bokkun will protect Sonic.


	7. Broken Silence

**Chapter 7: Broken Silence**

A week after the incident, Sonic's friends had still not found the one responsible for putting their friend in such a depressed state. Sonic had hardly spoken a single word, not doing anything to help move the search along. Sonic's friends were getting desperate to bring the vampire they did not know about to justice. Hell, not only has Eggman acquired Sonic a bodyguard, but had also put his evil plans aside to help in the mission of finding the attacker.

Speaking of Sonic's bodyguard.

"Come on Sonic, please." The little robot begged as he hovered next to the broken blue hedgehog. "Please say something."

As usual during the past week, Sonic paid no mind to Bokkun's pleas and only continued to stare into space, silent as a rock. At the moment, what once was the Fastest Thing Alive, was staring at himself through a mirror that hung on his wall, staring into the depths of his very own eyes. His mind couldn't help it. It had begun battling each other again.

 **We're a dirty whore.**

 _No we're not. It's not our fault._

 **We should've fought back. We could've fought back.**

 _No we couldn't. We were immobile and in too much pain._

 **We could've ran faster. We should've ran.**

 _We can't outrun her, she's too fast, even for us._

 **It's all our fault.**

 _No it's not._

 **We're a coward.**

Bokkun sighed as Sonic refused to speak to him. He turned away from the hedgehog and hovered over to the kitchen, planning on preparing a meal for his depressed charge, even though he knew it was most likely pointless. Sonic hadn't eaten as much as he's said anything since the morning he returned home. The hedgie was obviously malnourished and dehydrated from the lack of nutrition and water he was refusing. Bokkun and the others had tried everything to get him to eat, but in all, it was hopeless. Sonic refused to eat. Still, it didn't stop Bokkun from trying.

As the little robot entered the kitchen, he couldn't help but look over to the counter filled with baskets of cards, candy, and other presents.

Word had been getting around that something was wrong with Sonic.

It started just two days after the incident when Charlie and Belinda decided to take their mech suits for a ride around the village, causing destruction wherever they went.

When Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks came to the rescue without Sonic, everyone was wondering where he was. Amy made an excuse that he wasn't feeling well and couldn't join the battle. There was no reason for everyone to know what had really happened. This had piqued Belinda's curiosity however, and at the very first chance she got, the goat had snuck away from the battle in search of the blue hedgehog's hut. When she finally found it however, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

A depressed broken down hedgehog with a look so far away in his eyes, it seemed as if he wasn't even there. Even when she tried to speak to him, he did not seem to register that she was there.

Seeing the village hero like this made the village villain feel something for him she never thought she would.

Sympathy

And it was because of this sympathy that she went back to the village and announced her findings to her husband, immediately ending the battle. At the moment, the goat thought that it wasn't fair to the depressed hero to take his friends away just for a battle. At the moment, it was obvious that Sonic needed them more than the village.

Since then, Sonic has been getting visitors, all sporting "Get Well Soon" gifts and most attempting to speak to him, but of course, they got no results. Heck, even the owner of Meh Burger and Dave the Intern came over, both carrying a plate full of chili dogs on the house.

Remembering those chili dogs, Bokkun went to the fridge and opened it, taking out one of the pieces of bread, meat, and sauce, and putting it on a plate, heating it up quickly in the microwave before taking it out to the silent hedgehog.

"Ok Sonic, time for dinner… again." Bokkun announced, receiving no response. "I have your favorite. A chili dog."

At that, Bokkun wafted the scent of the food to Sonic's nose, trying to at least pique his appetite. As he did so, Sonic's brain started to register the food that was in front of him. It was a chili dog, his favorite food. He honestly wanted to eat, but his body refused to respond. He didn't want it to.

The smell was getting to him. He was so hungry at this point, but at the same time, he felt that he wouldn't be able to hold it down. In fact, his stomach was already flipping around.

Suddenly, without any warning, Sonic vomited all over the floor, sending up pure stomach acid that tore up his throat. Bokkun gasped and quickly pulled the food away before running back to the kitchen to grab some water.

Grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it from the sink, Bokkun flew back over to the sick hedgehog, holding the glass of water out to him.

Sonic coughed and sputtered. His throat felt like it was on fire after upchucking just straight up stomach acid. He could sense Bokkun trying to give him some water to help sooth it, but he refused to take it.

"Dammit Sonic!" The robot finally cursed, stomping his foot on the ground. "I don't care if you're too broken and depressed to take this yourself, but you're dehydrated and the vomiting is only going to make it worse! You are going to drink this water, even if I have to force it down your throat myself!"

At this, Sonic finally seemed to snap out of it. Eyes wide and mouth gaped in shock, Sonic turned his head to look at his robotic bodyguard. He was finally able to register what he was seeing in front of him, after a full week of nothing but broken silence. Suddenly wanting to break that silence, he tried to speak.

"B-Bo-kk-un?" He whispered hoarsely, his voice small after not using it for a full week.

At this, Bokkun smiled warmly. He stepped a little closer to the hedgehog and placed the glass of water in his hands.

"I'm glad you finally said something." He said just as softly. "Try not to force yourself. Drink this water and then I want you in bed until you feel better. You haven't slept for a week, I'm sure you must be exhausted."

At these instructions, Sonic just nodded. With Bokkun's help, he stood up from the floor and slowly walked over to his hammock, occasionally drinking the water to soothe his burning throat. Once he was laying down, the hedgehog couldn't help but immediately fall asleep, having been awake for the past week, afraid to go to sleep in fear of Diaspheria coming in at night to torture him. But he couldn't fight it this time.

Bokkun smiled and took the now empty glass away from his charge before placing a blanket over him and going to clean up the vomit mess.

He couldn't wait to tell Sonic's friends, that he had finally snapped out of it.


	8. The Statement

**Chapter 8: The Statement**

The next morning, Bokkun had convinced Sonic to go outside and get some sunlight. The blue hedgehog refused to go out until the little robot agreed to go out with him. Now the two were sitting on the yellow-white sand, staring out into the blue ocean, with a blanket wrapped snugly over Sonic's shoulders.

The hedgehog took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth, closing his eyes in bliss as the sunlight bathed over him. Bokkun looked at him and smiled.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself."

Sonic said nothing and only nodded in affirmance.

"Oh come on, you were doing so well, don't go silent on me now."

"I'm not, I'm just… enjoying the peace." Sonic sighed.

Bokkun nodded. "Right. Of course. Sorry."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog twitched his ear and turned toward the voice. Behind him, all his friends stood, looking at him with hope in their eyes. The only one that was missing was Sticks.

"Hey." He said to them.

"You're talking." Amy smiled, kneeling down beside him.

"Just a little."

"Still, a little is better than nothing." Amy chuckled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. The blue hedgehog flinched at the touch, making her pull back. "Sorry, I…"

"No, it's ok, I… I'm just still a little sensitive."

"Totally understandable." Tails nodded, sitting beside him. "Bokkun told us you were starting to talk again."

"... Yeah." Sonic gave a small smile. He looked up at his friends. "Where's Sticks?"

The hedgehog, fox, and echidna looked at each other. "She'll be here soon." Amy assured him. "She's bringing somebody."

"Who?" Sonic frowned curiously.

"Just somebody for you to talk to."

"If it's a therapist you can forget it. I-I don't need therapy." He looked back out to the ocean. "Chaos that's the last thing I need."

"It's not a therapist." Tails shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

"Sonic?"

Everybody turned to see Sticks approaching them, but she wasn't alone.

"O-Officer Beaver?" Sonic blinked unsurely. "What are you doing here?"

"Official police business." The beaver said. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

The officer looked at the rest of the group, who nodded at him to continue. "About the… the incident that happened about a week ago."

"There was no incident."

"You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?" Tails frowned.

"Now, now, now, let me do the talking." Officer Beaver assured the fox before looking back at the blue hedgehog. "Now Sonic, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly that. There was no incident. I was not raped."

"I never said you were."

Sonic stayed silent and looked back at the ocean. He knew he had just given himself away by saying that.

"Sonic." The cop said. "I'm here to help. Can you tell me what happened?"

"... You can't help me."

"How do you know?"

"... Because if you do, you'll be putting yourself in danger." Sonic said. "I was told that… that if I told anyone what happened… they would be killed… I'm not about to put anyone in danger for my well being."

"Sonic, we put ourselves in danger all the time." Tails frowned. "What difference does this make?"

Sonic looked up at him, the hurt, fear, and sense of lost and defeat clear to anyone who looked into those emerald orbs. "Because this is a fight you cannot win. Think about it. I'm the fastest thing alive… or at least I thought I was. If I couldn't fight back… what makes you think you can?"

Everybody was silent after that. Nobody had any idea how to respond to that. Sonic sighed and nodded.

"That's what I thought."

With that, he stood up and went back inside, his love and longing for the outdoors diminishing after that encounter.

He could only hope that Diaspheria hadn't seen that.


	9. She's Back!

**Chapter 9: She's Back!**

Darkness loomed over the land of Mobias, the midnight stars twinkling overhead in the night sky. It was a peaceful night as the news of Sonic's condition swept over the island just hours before. The people, Sonic's friends especially, slept soundly, knowing that the blue hedgehog was getting better, even if it was just by a little bit. However, what no-one knew, was that it was about to get a lot worse.

A storm was coming.

A slim figure dressed in black moved swiftly around the beach, making her way quietly to the shack that sat by the bay, where inside, her beloved slept peacefully. He did not know it, but Diaspheria had been watching him ever since that first night, intent on keeping her promise if he spoke of the event. She found it amusing that his friends could find out so quickly that he was raped, but even more so that they had no idea it was her, and Sonic wasn't going to give them any clues either. That little fact was proven when he refused to say anything to that police officer earlier today. She enjoyed watching him suffer in his broken depression.

However, when the blue hedgehog spoke for the first time in a week, she knew it was time to make herself known again. He was recovering from the attacks rather quickly, which to her meant that he was ready for a third round, and this time, he will have to participate.

Cackling quietly and cruelly, she slithered across the sands and through the open doorway of the hedgehog's shack, making a beeline straight to her target, who rested peacefully in his hammock for the first time. She smiled wickedly, her fangs glistening in the moonlight as she stared at her sleeping victim. She bent down slowly and whispered quietly into his ear.

"Hello, my little hedgehog."

Sonic's ear twitched at her voice and his eyes shot open, fear coursing through his veins as he stared in horror as his worst nightmare came true.

"D-D-Diaspheria…" He whimpered, getting ready to scream and alert his charging bodyguard, but the vampire seemed to sense it as she suddenly covered his mouth.

"Ah-Ah-Ah," She giggled evilly. "I wouldn't scream if I were you. You don't want me to hurt your dear little robot friend, now do you?"

"What do you want?" Sonic whimpered quietly. "Haven't you done enough?"

"No, my dear, I don't think I have." The vampire giggled cruelly. "After all, I still don't have what I want. I'm starting to think you may have the same problem as my last victim, but, like him, I'll give you one last chance to prove yourself worthful to me."

There it was again. The mention of another victim. Just who was that other victim? And what did Diaspheria want that he couldn't give her?

"One last chance to what?" Sonic asked desperately. "What is it that you want?"

"All in good time, my dear." Diaspheria giggled. "That is, if you succeed. If not… well, we'll get to that when we get there."

'She's gonna kill me if she doesn't get what she wants.' Sonic gulped fearfully. 'Sweet Mobias help me!'

"Well, that's enough conversation for now, it's time to get down to business."

Suddenly, without any warning, the vampire grabbed Sonic's hands and twisted them behind his back. Sonic cringed in pain as she held him as if she was a cop and he was the criminal. She lifted him out of the hammock and began dragging him away from his home, deep into the forest once more.

"No, no, no, no, please no!" He begged as tears ran down his face. "Please don't do this, Dia, I don't want this!"

"You might not want it, but I do!" She hissed. "This is your last chance Sonikku, so I suggest you make it count!"

"What am I supposed to do?! I don't know what you want from me besides sex, and you've already taken that more than once! Please, just tell me what you want!"

However, Diaspheria ignored his cries and threw him on the ground. Before Sonic could get back up again, she was on top of him, pushing their lips together in a forceful kiss. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and stared at him.

"I want you to fuck me." She said huskily. "It's your turn to do the work now, Sonikku."

Sonic was more fearful than ever now. He was shaking in terror, and his body couldn't properly control itself. He blushed a deep shade of crimson in embarrassment as he felt a wetness seeping from between his legs. Diaspheria, feeling the wetness hit her knees, looked down to Sonic's nether region and purred in amusement as she saw the yellow puddle of urine escape from her lover's bladder.

"Frightened, Sonikku?" She purred in his ear.

Sonic nodded his head, indicating that he was very frightened.

Diaspheria purred and kissed his ear, earning an involuntary twitch. "Don't be." She whispered. "This won't hurt a bit. Here, I'll even help you get ready."

Suddenly, Diaspheria lowered her head down to Sonic's dripping wet member. A gasp forced its way out of Sonic's mouth when he felt her wrap her mouth around his shaft for the third time since they've met. She didn't seem to mind the taste of his own bodily fluids.

Unbeknownst to the hedgehog and vampire duo, a certain little robot was watching them from the shadows.

Bokkun had heard the cries of his charge while he was charging his batteries and quickly decided to investigate. He followed the screams all the way into the middle of the forest until he finally stumbled across the duo. He was not expecting to find Sonic about to be raped for a third time, but was slightly glad that he did. Now, he could make this vampire, whoever she was, pay for what she has done.

"GET YOUR FILTHY MOUTH OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Startled, both Diaspheria and Sonic looked towards the voice. The vampire growled angrily, while Sonic stared in horror as the little robot came shooting out of the shadows, his fist pulled back to punch the vampire.

"Bokkun! No!" But the hedgehog's cries were too late.

Bokkun was able to get only a single punch in to Diaspheria's face, which did little damage to a creature as strong as her, before she suddenly grabbed him by the throat, crushing his windpipe in her strong hand.

"Hello little robot." She greeted in a voice as cold as ice, staring directly into his yellow eyes with her ruby ones.

Bokkun forced a gulp. "H-H-Hello."

Diaspheria grinned evilly. "Now then, I understand that you're just a child, but you must understand that there are times when adults need to play… and children need to sleep!" As she said this, she threw the little robot as hard as she could to a tree. The throw was so quick it may as well had not even happened. With a single crash against the tree, the little robot was shattered on impact, parts of him flying a few feet or meters away from each other.

"No!" Sonic cried out, horrified by how Diaspheria had reduced his bodyguard to scrap metal in under a second. He stared up at her as she leaned back over him, her pearly whites glistening in the moonlight with her smile, her full red eyes shining in playfulness. She honestly looked attractive this way.

"Now then… where were we?"


End file.
